Prophets of the Dark Side
The Prophets of the Dark Side were an ancient dark side cult that arose on the planet Dromund Kaas in the Dromund system of the Outer Rim, a world once the capital of the Galactica Imperium. They were formed from splintering of the Dark Force, a dark side religion founded by the renegade Dark Lord, Millennial. The Prophets were trained in the use of the dark side of the Force and used its power to delve into the possible future outcomes of any event. During the time of the Galactic Empire, they were led by Kadann Ubooki, the Supreme Prophet. The prophets wore gleaming black robes, and obtained a great deal of power within the remnants of the Empire after the death of Cosimo Palpatine II. Among their many predictions, the Prophets supposedly foresaw the precise time and place for the destruction of both Death Stars by the Rebel Alliance. In order to retain their power, the Prophets used any means necessary to ensure the predicted outcome. When the group became part of the Secret Order of the Empire, the term became interchangeable with the title Emperor's Mage, used for a true Prophet of the Dark Side. History Early history and rediscovery Millennial, a Dark Lord apostate who rejected Dessel Bane's Banite system, established the Dark Force faith on Dromund Kaas. They resided in the highest tower of the Dark Force Temple, an ancient Sith temple in a quagmire on Dromund Kaas that had been a battleground during the Light and Darkness War. The tower was a nexus for the dark side. After Millennial's death some years later, Dark Force splintered and ultimately became known as the Prophets of the Dark Side. In 100 BBY, a group of the Prophets settled the nearby moon of Kalakar Six. Many years later, the Order of the Canted Circle discovered the planet and converted the Prophets to their cause, keeping the location of Dromund Kaas a secret. During the Great Jedi Purge, Cosimo Palpatine II appointed the Dark Jedi Kadann Ubooki as Supreme Prophet of the Dark Side. On Imperial Center, Kadann became one of the Emperor's most trusted advisors. Kadann's apprentice, Jedgar, became Kadann's right-hand man as High Prophet of the dark side. When Supreme Prophet Kadann predicted balance would be restored to the Force at Imperial Center, Palpatine laughed at him and became enraged. Most of the true Prophets fled to Supreme Prophet Kadann's hidden temple stronghold on Bosthirda, abandoning Imperial Center and Dromund Kaas. Known members Supreme Prophets *Kadann Ubooki *Cronal, aka, "Blackhole" High Prophets *Jedgar *Merili Lesser Prophets *Argor *The Cloaked Priest *Etoov Noojojea *Sariss, aka, "Prophetess" Minions *Azrakel *Warkin Appearances *''Star Wars: A New Hope'''' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Star Wars: The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Queen of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' }} Notes and references Category:Dark side organizations Category:Imperial organizations Category:Prophets of the Dark Side